Faster, powerful, compact computers have allowed more dynamic games to be played in a casino environment. Although the potential now exists for more elaborate visual and auditory stimulus, by and large casino gaming devices have adhered to the traditional manifestations of slot machine depictions, such as spinning reels or the like.
While it is true that conventional manifestations maintain the familiarity that many players desire when selecting one of a plurality of machines, it is still desirable to elevate the awareness of patrons to richer visual depictions and auditory stimulus and at the same time introduce players to fresh games which are enjoyable, provide variety yet still adhere to a certain extent to the conventional perceptions of slot machines.
The following prior art reflects the state of the art of which applicant is aware and is included herewith to discharge applicant's acknowledged duty to disclose relevant prior art. It is stipulated, however, that none of these references teach singly nor render obvious when considered in any conceivable combination the nexus of the instant invention as disclosed in greater detail hereinafter and as particularly claimed.
PATENT NO. ISSUE DATE INVENTOR 4,995,610 February 26, 1991 Paoletti 5,393,057 February 28, 1995 Marnell, II 5,762,552 June 9, 1998 Vuong, et al. 5,769,714 June 23, 1998 Wiener, et al. Re. 35,864 July 28, 1998 Weingardt 5,855,514 January 5, 1999 Kamille